Love Drunk
by Adam James S
Summary: GABPAY femmslash não gosta, não leia Gabriella e Sharpay nunca se deram bem, mas o que ninguem sabe é que existem sentimentos escondidos por trás desse odio. O que acontecem quando eles colidem durante uma viagem de férias?


**Oi gente, tudo bem? Eu só queria avisar que essa é a minha primeira fanfic e que já é femmslash =) é que ontem eu tive um sonho muito estranho com a Ashley e a Vanessa e depois de ler algumas fanfics Gabpay eu acabei tendo essa idéia. E eu tambem acho que não tem nenhuma fanfic Gabpay em português né? :s anyway, essa será a primeira então. ****Enjoy it**

Love Drunk

Capitulo 1 – My thoughts you can't decode

_How can I decide what's right,  
when you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight.  
__All the time._

_Crack, crack_

Esse era o barulho infernal que estava tirando Gabriella do sério. A garota estava sentada no auditório do colégio, tentando ler o script do próximo musical onde ela estrelaria com Troy Bolton, seu namorado a quase um ano, e onde alguns dos seus amigos que tambem estavam no terceiro ano iriam participar. Mas nada deixava a garota mais irritada do que aquele barulho que não parava um instante sequer.

_Crack, crack_

Era definitivamente proposital, não tinha como alguem ser idiota o suficiente para não perceber que aquilo estava afetando ela, que estava a irritando profundamente. Mas mesmo assim a morena continuava em silencio, apenas fingindo que estava lendo o script, quando na verdade ele era a ultima coisa em que ela estava prestando atenção naquele momento.

_Crack, crack_

Se ela pudesse matar qualquer pessoa naquele momento ela tinha certeza de quem seria a sua vitima. Sem duvida alguma, ela mataria a pessoa que está fazendo aquele barulho. Ela acabaria com esse ser em menos de um minuto. Ela o faria agora se não soubesse que a pessoa não vale a pena os anos em que ela passaria na cadeia por cometer tal crime.

_Crack, crack_

- Você se importa? – sua voz soou num tom quase desesperado, implorando para que aquela pessoa parasse com aquele barulho e que finalmente a deixasse trabalhar.

- Me desculpe, mas estou incomodando você? – a voz rouca parecia inocente, mas ela tinha certeza que o ultimo adjetivo na face da terra que ela usaria para descrevê-la era inocente.

- Não. Quer dizer, eu só estou tentando ler a droga desse script enquanto você fica batendo o seu pé de um lado para o outro. O que você está fazendo aqui mesmo?

- A Sra. Dorbus me mandou aqui. Aparentemente ela queria que eu ajudasse o Ryan em um dos duetos dele com você – ela disse com um leve sorisso se sentando ao lado de Gabriella, enquanto tirava o script das mãos da garota e começa a folhear as páginas, parecendo desinteressada em relação a tal objeto.

- E desde quando você canta? – a morena pegou de volta o script, parecendo surpresa em saber que a outra tambem cantava, mas tentando esconder esse fato.

- Desde que eu nasci. Por quê? Você realmente pensava que Ryan é o único com talentos musicais na família? – ela perguntou rolando os olhos enquanto encarava suas unhas bem feitas.

- Bom Sharpay, eu não diria que você é o tipo de pessoa aberta a falar sobre seus talentos.

- Você nunca me perguntou, Gabriella. É realmente triste a sua falta de interesse com relação aos meus dotes musicais. Você sabe que não é a única pessoa que consegue cantar não é? Ah, me desculpe, esqueci que você está muito ocupada na sua bolha pra notar os outros ao seu redor.

- Minha bolha? Eu estou realmente ouvindo você falar isso?

- Dá ultima vez que eu chequei você não era surda.

- Você se importa de... – a morena fez um sinal com a cabeça em direção a saída.

- O que?

- De ir embora. Eu preciso ensaiar isso.

- E eu estou impedindo você por acaso?

- Olha Sharpay, só da o fora ok?

- Ok, ok, dá pra ser mais grossa? – a loira falou levantando – Se você ver o Ryan diz a ele que eu cansei de esperar e que alguem está de TPM – e ela foi caminhando até a saída do auditório.

- Tchau Sharpay.

Gabriella só ouviu o barulho da porta batendo e ela finalmente relaxou. Tinha alguma coisa em Sharpay que deixava a morena vulnerável. E ela se sentia estranhamente atraída pela garota, desde quando as duas se conheceram quando ela foi à casa dos Evans fazer um projeto de ciências com Ryan.

Sharpay é dois anos mais nova que Gabriella. Ela está no primeiro ano, enquanto a morena está no terceiro ano. A mais velha nunca se sentiu inteiramente confortável com a presença da outra, então ela sempre tentou agir o mais duro possível com ela. Por isso as duas nunca se davam bem e nem conversavam muito. Já era demais pedir que elas fossem civilizadas uma com a outra. Na verdade Gabriella usava aquilo como uma fachada para esconder seus sentimentos, e além disso ela estava com o garoto mais popular e desejado do colégio, então como ela podia sentir aquilo por uma garota dois anos mais nova que ela? Pelo amor de deus, uma GAROTA!

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a ler seu papel, mas não tinha mais como se concentrar agora. Sem pensar duas vezes ela se levantou e saiu dali, e em poucos minutos encontrou Ryan que quase sem fôlego corria em direção ao auditório.

- Não perca seu tempo – a voz dela fez com que o garoto parasse de correr e olhasse confuso em sua direção – A Sharpay acabou de sair, disse que esperou demais.

- Eu fiquei preso com o Sr. Greene, ele queria falar sobre um projeto de história e eu acabei perdendo a noção do tempo.

- Você devia descansar Ryan, você está branco – ela disse com um tom de voz preocupado – Talvez devesse tomar uma água.

- Eu estou bem. Bom, de qualquer jeito eu precisava falar com você – ele disse enquanto os dois iam andando até o laboratório de química que era a próxima aula que os dois teriam.

- Ok?!

- Certo. Você sabe que nós não vamos ter aula pelas próximas duas semanas certo?

- Sim, férias finalmente. Porque?

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Eu vou ficar provavelmente em casa.

- Bom, o que você acha de viajar com a gente? Nós vamos para a nossa outra casa onde passamos as férias. Vai ser bem divertido e ótimo pra descansar e ainda se divertir.

- Você convidou mais alguem?

- Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke e Kelsi.

- Bom, parece divertido.

- Isso é um sim?

- Mas tente ao menos ser civil com a Sharpay ok?

- Calma, a Sharpay tambem vai?

Mas ela não recebeu resposta porque Ryan já havia entrado na sala de aula e ela estava do lado de fora. Sozinha.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...Not this time._

**SUCKS! Ok, eu sei que esse primeiro capitulo ta uma droga, mas eu juro que vai melhorando. Mas sim, eu só vou continuar se receber pelo menos três comentários, não quero fazer uma história e ninguém ler :s vou começar a escrever o segundo capitulo, mas ele estar aqui ou não depende de vocês =)**


End file.
